


The Unspoken Things Between Us

by irislim



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim
Summary: When things get heated at a joint bachelor/bachelorette party for Bingley and Jane, Darcy and Lizzie are at each other's throats - until they're too busy shoving their tongues down those selfsame throats instead. A silly modern one-shot.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	The Unspoken Things Between Us

"This is a disaster."

"Practically a scandal just waiting to happen."

"Why would Caroline Bingley even wear that?"

"And with that monstrosity of a hairdo."

They both pause. Gazes meet.

It has got to be the first time ever that they've agreed - on literally anything on the planet.

It feels uncanny, uneasy, and strange.

So they each sip on their drinks and walk away.

The loud music covers most of the awkwardness of their gait.

* * *

"They were always endgame."

"I do believe they make each other happy."

"You so did not. You _convinced_ Charles to dump her."

"I also convinced him to apologize and try again - when _you_ were too busy telling her to reject him forever."

Gazes meet. They both seethe.

This feels a little more normal, a little more comforting.

They sip their drinks silently throughout Charles' entire, rambling speech about his bride-to-be.

* * *

"Pink looks amazing on Jane."

"On the contrary, I find the color rather juvenile."

"You find everything juvenile, Darcy."

"Especially you."

This time, there's a little less edge to the way their gazes meet.

* * *

"I need to dance with her."

"No, you don't!" Drunk Caroline giggles.

"I do." Darcy tears her away from a _very_ grope-y sister-of-the-groom.

Lizzie shudders when they're finally on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," she says.

"You needed a better dance partner anyway."

"Ha ha."

"Yes, I am very funny."

* * *

"How much was the security deposit again?"

"More than your rent, I believe."

"Ah, cool. Good thing I heard that the best man was loaded."

"Too bad for him, the maid of honor is not."

"Legend has it that what she doesn't have in money she makes up with brains."

She doesn't expect him to agree.

"Ah, yes. That she does."

* * *

"It's a good thing my baby sister is as light as a feather." Lizzie rolls an unconscious Lydia on the couch seat.

"It's a good thing my baby sister is not here."

Gazes meet.

One of them smiles. The other smiles back.

* * *

"I need to wash my eyes."

"That makes two of us."

They stare awkwardly at the wall - and occasionally at each other - the whole time Charles tries his stripper moves on a flushed Jane.

* * *

"This party is endless."

"I cannot believe I am agreeing with you."

"Docility agrees with you."

"And sauciness suits you ill."

"You never did like me anyway." She grins.

He just shrugs.

* * *

She asks him why he didn't answer.

He meets her gaze in a very deciding way.

* * *

"Do you have a key?"

"I know the owner. I'll punch in the code."

"You _are_ the owner, aren't you?"

He actually blushes. "Just his cousin."

* * *

"Do you think they'll miss us?"

"Not for another hour."

"Ah, good."

* * *

"How do I look?" She finger-combs her hair for the third time - after his hands have already been through them a dozen and a half times.

"Like a goddess."

"Darcy - "

The music surges outside the door. Gazes meet.

They both know they'll have at least another half hour.

* * *

They make good use of the half hour.

* * *

"All clear?" She's inside the office. He's the one doing recon.

"Too clear. It appears to be the aftermath of a very bloody battle."

"Lots of casualties?"

"A few."

He looks back inside, at her.

"I do believe we might have to play nanny for the rest of the night."

"We owe it to Jane and Charles to be responsible."

He cocks his head to one side. His stubble is framing his face. She wants it to graze her face instead.

"I suppose we can't leave until the morning." He says it casually.

"Sounds very reasonable - far more reasonable than you have ever been in your life."

He pulls her in for another fresh round of kisses before she can tell him just how reasonable he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that came to me. I promise I'll start a longer story again soon!


End file.
